danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Papavero comune
thumb|619px|מרכז|הפרג השכיח בשדות הפוריים באירופה המקור: אוסף הגן הבוטאני של לצ'ה [[Orto Botanico dell'Università di Lecce]] thumb|350px|ימין|צילם: Franz Eugen Köhler, Köhler's Medizinal-Pflanzen מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Papaver rhoeas או papavero comune (באיטלקית) הוא סוג של פרג צמח שדה, יליד אירופה, הוא מהווה סמל לחיילים שנפלו במערכה. הפרח נושא כינויים אחדים: "התירס עלה","פרג שדה", "פלנדריה פרג","הפרג האדום"," העשב האדום","קוקליקו - בשל הריח שלו, שהוא אמר כדי לגרום לכאב ראש.פרג זה מופיע בשפע בשדות שזה עלול להיחשב בטעות עד שנחשב לתרבותי. המין היחיד של פרגיים הגדל כגידולי שדה בקנה מידה גדול הוא הפרג התרבותי - פרג האופיום, המכיל אלקלואידים: Rhoeadine היסטוריה טבעית ימין|thumb|350px|Papaver rhoeas מ[[הגן הבוטאני של לצ'ה]] הצמח הוא צמח רב-שנתי, הגדל ב Soil seed bank (אדמה פוריה במיוחד), נובט גם כאשר הקרקע מעובדת. בחצי הכדור הצפוניים הצמח פורח בסוף האביב, אבל אם מזג האוויר חם מספיק, לעתים קרובות, הפריחה תחל בתחילתו של הסתיו. הפרח הוא גדול וראוותני, עם ארבע עלי כותרת אדומה, כי הם מלאי חיים, לרוב עם נקודה שחורה בבסיס שלהם. כמו מינים רבים אחרים של פרג, היא משחחרת תמיסה לבנה (לטקס) כאשר הרקמות נשברות. מוכרת התופעה, שכבר בעולם העתיק, הצמח גדל באתרים בהם גדלים גידולי תרבות. יש לו את רוב המאפיינים של גידולי החקלאיים:מחזור חיים שנתי שמתאים לזה של רוב הדגנים, סובלנות כלפי גידולי עשבי בר ויכולת פריחה וזריעה עצמית בטרם השלת הפרי. לעלים ולתמיסה מגבעולים שנשברו יש טעם חריף ורעילים לחיות מרעה. מקורו של הצמח אינו ידוע בודאות. כמו בצמחים רבים כאלה, באזור המוצא הוא לעתים קרובות מיוחס על ידי אמריקאים לאירופה, ועל ידי אירופים צפון לדרום אירופה. '' האירופית הגינה פלורה'' מרמזת שזה "אירואסיה וצפון אפריקה", או במילים אחרות, על האדמות שבו חקלאות כבר התאמנו מאז הזמנים הקדומים ביותר. יש לו סמליות ישנים וקשר עם פריון חקלאי. Shirley_Poppy שירלי פופי הוא השם שניתן לקבוצת זני נוי נגזרת מפרג השדה הפראי האירופי Papavero comune ראו כאן פרטים נוספים פרג הזכרון thumb| ימין | [[Moina מיכאל ופרגי תירס בול ארצות הברית מתאר]] thumb| אגודל | זקוף = 0.84 |ימין| דוגמה של פרג פלנדריה המלאכותי שהופץ על ידי מיליון בכל רחבי ניו זילנד על ידי RSA לפעילות יום Anzac וימים אחרים של זיכרון בשל הפסקת עיבוד הקרקע בימי מלחמת העולם הראשונה, הפרגים פרחו בין קווי תעלה ב"מלחמת החפירות" ושטחי ההפקר בחזית המערבית . פרגים הם מאפיין בולט בשירה "בשדות פלנדריה" על ידי קנדי סא"ל ג'ון מקריי, אחד משיריו בשפה אנגלית, המצוטטים בתדירות הגבוהה ביותר שחוברו במלחמת העולם הראשונה. במהלך המאה ה -20, לבוש של פרג ובלפני "יום הזיכרון" בכל שנה הפכה למנהג שהוקם ברוב מדינות מערב. כמו כן הוא משמש בכמה תאריכים אחרים במדינות מסוימות, כגון בערעורים ליום Anzac באוסטרליה וניו זילנד. פרג זה מופיע במספר מטבעות, שטרות, ודגלים לאומיים, ובכלל זה: * מאתיים ליי (רומנית שטר) * שטר של עשרה דולרים קנדי (2001) * רובע (מטבע קנדי) - כעשרים וחמישה סנט קנדי מטבעות הנצחה בשנת 2004 ו -2008 הפרג הנפוץ או תירס נבחר לפרח מחוז אסקס ונורפוק בשנת 2002 בעקבות סקר על ידי הצדקה שימור הצמח בר ספרות פרסית בספרות פרסית, פרגים אדומים, פרחי פרג אדומים במיוחד, נחשבים לפרח של אהבה. הם נקראים לעתים קרובות את פרח המאהב הנצחי. בשירים פרסיות קלאסי ומודרניים, הפרג הוא סמל של אנשים שמתו לאהבה : אני מבקש רוח בשדה של צבעונים בזריחה: קדושים אשר הם אלה עקובים מדם לוט? : הרוח ענה: חאפז, אני ואתה לא מסוגל הסוד הזה, לשיר על יין אדום ושפתיה מתוקה. ספרות אורדו בספרות אורדו, פרגים אדומים, או "גול-דואר לאלה", הם לעתים קרובות סמל של מסירות נפש, ולפעמים של אהבה. בציור thumb|650px|Papavero comune ביצירתו של קלוד מונט המקור Papaver rhoeas (common names include corn poppy, corn rose, field poppy, Flanders poppy, red poppy, red weed, coquelicot, and, due to its odour, which is said to cause them, as headache and headwark) is a species of flowering plant in the poppy family, Papaveraceae. This poppy, a native of Europe, is notable as an agricultural weed (hence the "corn" and "field") and as a symbol of fallen soldiers. P. rhoeas sometimes is so abundant in agricultural fields that it may be mistaken for a crop. The only species of Papaveraceae grown as a field crop on a large scale is Papaver somniferum, the opium poppy. Alkaloids: *rhoeadine Natural history The plant is a variable annual, forming a long-lived soil seed bank that can germinate when the soil is disturbed. In the northern hemisphere it generally flowers in late spring, but if the weather is warm enough other flowers frequently appear at the beginning of autumn. The flower is large and showy, with four petals that are vivid red, most commonly with a black spot at their base. Like many other species of Papaver, it exudes a white latex when the tissues are broken. It is known to have been associated with agriculture in the Old World since early times. It has most of the characteristics of a successful weed of agriculture. These include an annual lifecycle that fits into that of most cereals, a tolerance of simple weed control methods, the ability to flower and seed itself before the crop is harvested. The leaves and latex have an acrid taste and are mildly poisonous to grazing animals. Its origin is not known for certain. As with many such plants, the area of origin is often ascribed by Americans to Europe, and by northern Europeans to southern Europe. The European Garden Flora suggests that it is ‘Eurasia and North Africa’; in other words, the lands where agriculture has been practiced since the earliest times. It has had an old symbolism and association with agricultural fertility. Cultural usage and corn poppies]] Due to the extent of ground disturbance in warfare during World War I, corn poppies bloomed in between the trench lines and no man's lands on the Western front. Poppies are a prominent feature of "In Flanders Fields" by Canadian Lieutenant Colonel John McCrae, one of the most frequently quoted English-language poems composed during the First World War. During the 20th century, the wearing of a poppy at and before Remembrance Day each year became an established custom in most western countries. It is also used at some other dates in some countries, such as at appeals for Anzac Day in Australia and New Zealand. This poppy appears on a number of coins, banknotes, and national flags, including: *Two hundred lei (Romanian banknote) *Canadian ten-dollar bill (2001) *some commemorative Canadian twenty-five cent coins in 2004 and 2008 The common or corn poppy was voted the county flower of Essex and Norfolk in 2002 following a poll by the wild plant conservation charity Plantlife. Persian literature In Persian literature, red poppies, especially red corn poppy flowers, are considered the flower of love. They are often called the eternal lover flower. In classic and modern Persian poems, the poppy is a symbol of people who died for love (Persian: راه عشق). Many poems interchange 'poppy' and 'tulip' (Persian: لاله). :I was asking the wind in the field of tulips during the sunrise: whose martyrs are these bloody shrouded? :wind replied: Hafez, me and you are not capable of this secret, sing about red wine and sweet lips. Urdu literature In Urdu literature, red poppies, or "Gul-e-Lalah", are often a symbol of martyrdom, and sometimes of love. Uses The commonly grown decorative Shirley Poppy is a cultivar of this plant. See also *Coquelicot *Poppy *Remembrance Day *White poppy (symbol) הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף * [http://www.maltawildplants.com/PAPV/Papaver_rhoeas.php Malta Wild Plants - Papaver rhoeas] קטגוריה:צמחי מרפא קטגוריה:פרגיים קטגוריה:הגן הבוטני של לצ'ה